This invention relates to projection display systems, and more particularly relates to such systems incorporating at least one display device having a row and column matrix of individual display elements capable of displaying picture information by modulating incident illumination in response to a display signal.
Projection systems such as video projection systems employing light modulating matrix display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and digital micromirrored devices (DMDs) produce images having perceptible rows and columns of pixels, which are aesthetically objectionable and limit resolution.